


We Sink

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s cool to the touch, but I’m sure I could warm it up,” Fay says, grinning wickedly, and Kurogane snorts out in embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Sink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boopboopitscappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboopitscappy/gifts).



> Birthday fic for the lovely Cappy-capp, who will always be the baby... so... clearly that means writing porn? What a magical world we live in where fandom people write each other porn for their birthdays. 
> 
> Written for the prompt that she gave me a billion years ago of "hand-kissing" for these two losers. I haven't written them in FOREVER so I feel pretty rusty, and hence why it's only a drabble-thing. Regardless, happy birthday bb!

Fay’s fingertips are light, all breeze and magic, as they trace along the sharp lines of the metal arm. 

“You’ll get the casing soon, I think,” Fay says lightly, checking every creak and joint and whirl of metal working inside of the arm. “Does it hurt at all?”

“No,” Kurogane says, voice low, weighed down with the tedium of answering the same question over and over – the same question he’s been answering for weeks now. “You can tell for yourself if it did hurt me, anyway.” 

“I’d much rather you say it,” Fay says, not sharply – but certainly with that kind of concrete scolding he laces every word with, when it comes to it. Kurogane mutters something indiscernible, and Fay smiles lightly, splaying his fingers along the metal bicep. 

Kurogane grumbles a few moments more and then Fay cups his face instead, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Then the tip of his nose, the center of his forehead, and the corners of each of his eyes. Kurogane blushes, mutters _idiot_ , but there’s that soft fondness sinking into the grumbled words, regardless, and Fay grins at him, eyes warm. 

“It’s not all bad,” Fay murmurs, lifting Kurogane’s hand, traces his fingertips along each finger, along the palm, testing the lines leading from the wrists, watches the way the hand twitches, fingers curling slightly, at the touch. “You can still feel it all, can’t you?”

“Yeah,” Kurogane says, quietly. 

“It’s cool to the touch, but I’m sure I could warm it up,” Fay says, grinning wickedly, and Kurogane snorts out in embarrassment. 

Fay’s smile softens as he ducks his head, kisses the open palm of the metal hand, feels the soft rush of his breath fog over the metal, feels the coolness pressed up to his mouth. He looks up at Kurogane to find him looking away, blushing up to his ears. This, of course, only encourages Fay, who smiles and kisses each fingertip gently in turn, tongue swiping out ever so gently against the slope of his thumb. 

“Hey…” Kurogane begins in embarrassed warning. 

“Hmmm,” Fay hums out in question as he draws one finger into his mouth, suckling around it and curling his tongue. He’s all lips and mouth and tongue, pressed to him, simple and slow, almost chaste if not for the sinister little curl of his smile as he draws the finger in deep to his mouth, pulling back just to take the second one along with it, his own fingers curled loosely around the metal wrist. 

He continues on in this fashion, focusing on the two fingers before drawing back again, kissing each fingertip again, suckles on the thumb, looks up at him the entire time even as Kurogane refuses to make eye contact.

“Can you feel it?” Fay asks, deceptively innocent as he watches Kurogane, watches the flush of his cheeks, hears the way his breathing grows rougher, heavier, looking half-dizzy with just that. “Kuro-sama, you’re so shy.”

“Shut up,” Kurogane mutters, but Fay merely shrugs, if only because Kurogane hasn’t drawn his hand back. He licks and kisses over the palm, then takes three fingers into his mouth, suckling on them gently. And then Kurogane groans quietly and Fay grins. 

Kurogane only has to tug once to draw Fay to him willingly, and they kiss. Fay smiles into the kiss, movements deep and sure, fingers lifting to pull Kurogane’s clothes off the rest of the way, the kimono already pooling at his hips from the examination of the arm. Fay climbs onto him, pushes him down, kisses at his lips, then down his throat and across his collar, to the spot where skin meets metal. 

“Hmm, seems Kuro-sama wants me kissing something other than his fingers,” Fay says. 

“Could you not say it just like that?” Kurogane mutters, covering his face with his hand and blushing up to his ears. 

Fay grins and bites gently at his collarbone, then tugs his hand away and kisses him again properly. 

“I’m sure they’d feel even better elsewhere,” Fay murmurs to his mouth, and guides his hand backwards to demonstrate. 

Kurogane’s response is a slightly strangled noise, and Fay knows he’s won as the fingers make gentle work of drawing his clothes off him, cool metal sliding down his back and lower, touching at him, slicked still with kisses and Fay’s lips and tongue, and Fay arches happily, nodding his head even as his fingertips search him out in turn. 

The noise Fay makes at the cool metal against fevered skin is something he’s almost embarrassed about, but Kurogane’s flushed face is well worth the reward of it.


End file.
